Silver Ermine
It's ERMINE! <3 ' ' Alright, alright. I'm gonna make a half assed effort at making something here, so bear with me. I'm Ermine, and this is my page, so deal with it. Obviously, I like animals a lot, half of my posts are usually about them and I tend to make lots of topics about different animals that I get to see at the Wildlife Center that I volunteer at. It's great fun. Here, I'll put some pictures of up some of the awesome animals we have, or have had at the Center. thumb|Little Beaver Porky was one of the first animals that I got to meet while volunteering at the Wildlife Center. Here's Porky's story... Porky Kidnapped as a young Porcupette, Porky found his way into our Wildlife Rehabilitation center where many open hands and hearts awaited him. Myself, being one of the eager beginners at the center quickly grew close with the lovable little guy. Afraid at first of if he might have quills or not, I was given the opportunity to feed Porky his milk, and I gladly accepted responsibility of making sure Porky was well fed. That one night I spent around an hour and a half with Porky, feeding him at two different times that night and watching his funny antics of climbing his cage while cleaning othethumb|Mr. Badgerr cages around him (The Muskrats!!! XD). The next time that I came to the center, I brought along my camera in which to capture the amazing cuteness that Porky exuded. '' ''The next shift I had, I went inside the center and found that Porky wasn't in his cage or Room 2 at all. Confused, I was quickly given the task of handling most of the outdoors work that day and went about my new duties. After struggling through a lot of new things, I came to some of the outdoor rooms used for growing and or healthier patients. Peeking inside room 3, I notice Porky waddling around inside and I quickly become pleased to know that he hadn't left so hurriedly. Later that day, I am given the task of feeding Porky his milk again, so after warming it up and transferring it into a bottle, I go back outside and visit Porky in his room. Now getting a little worried about his quills, I am a little more cautious while feeding him and after finishing his bottle I leave his room and continue my other tasks. At the end of my shift, I start to wonder how Porky is doing as it was starting to get a bit dark out. I log my hours and leave the center and enter Porky's room again. Normally Porky would come up to anyone and try and crawl up their leg, but this time, I look around a bit and finally see Porky at the back of his room, on a branch looking down at the gravel, stones, and leaves. I walk over to him while wondering if anything is wrong. I extend my hand to see if he would cling onto it with his forepaws and he backs away and moans a little. I sit back and wonder, he will never see his parents ever again, he has no other Porcupine company and is stuck in this little room. I try again to see if he will respond like he normally does, but, he withdraws and moans again. I wait with him for 10 minutes looking into his eyes, wondering what life is like for him and what it was like before coming here. Before leaving, I pick up a piece of Broccoli that I had brought in earlier that day and place it on the branch. After looking up at me briefly, he puts his paw on the vegetable and starts to nibble it a bit. Retreating out of Porky's room, I leave him to his loneliness. My next trip to the center, I ask for exactly the same tasks as last time, hoping to be able to visit and feed Porky again. Before doing so, I talk to the head staff, Monica, I ask if I can be part of Porky's release and she responds with she will put me down as a note but says that lots of other volunteers want to be part of his release as well. This is also when I asked for the same tasks as last time. Granted, I do everything as told and find myself in the same situation as last time, feeding Porky his milk. This time, I do not fear his quills at all, I feel more comfortable around him because I know we are friends and that he trusts me as well as I do. After finishing his milk, I put my head down to look at him. Porky extends his paw and starts to climb on top of my head. Wondering what he will do, I wait and after a few moments, I can feel him chewing on my ear. Not feeling any pain at all, I let him continue. After such, Porky and I continue to run around his room and I let him crawl on me as well, not fearing his quills in the slightest. Returning at night as I did last time, I wonder if Porky is feeling depressed again. As I go into his room, I see the Porky is sleeping soundly, in a ball. Feeling glad that Porky is having a good rest, I say good night to Porky and head home. Last week, I returned to the center for my next shift and go to see Porky in his cage. Everything had been moved around and Porky was no where to be found. I didn't ask anyone around the center about his whereabouts, figuring that he had been released into the wild. I was a little sad that I wasn't a part of his release but I was glad he was now outside and free. I found out a few weeks later that Porky had died 3 days before that shift, there really was no explanation... It's difficult to tell if there is anything wrong with a Porcupine since they are so docile to begin with... There were many stories posted up by other people who had also shared a part of their life with the Porcupette... And this, is mine. I also do some Photography, visit my DeviantArt page if you want to see more, my name is KodaSilverwing there.thumb|Red Panda This is one of my favorite pictures that I've taken. Comments AWWWW-SOME ANIMALS =D - ctesjbuvf I love Red Panda! - Genny Category:Users